The Watson TIP
by Liquid Skin Terror
Summary: Une pause-thé dans le méta-monde. Battler a une révélation, Virgilia s'amuse, Ronove se sent très concerné et Beato ne peut pas s'arrêter de rire. Léger Ronove/Battler.


Disclaimer : _Umineko No __Na__ku Koro Ni_ appartient à 07th Expansion, _Sherlock Holmes_ est un champ de bataille juridique mais je ne suis pas de la partie.

Prompt : "Autour de _Sherlock Holmes_, de préférence dans le méta", donné par Cassidy.

Note : TWT, crack.

* * *

**The Watson TIP**

* * *

Battler prend le thé avec Beato quand, entre deux sarcasmes plus ou moins amicaux, l'évidence le frappe.

« Je suis Sherlock Holmes ! »

Beato le regarde comme s'il venait de faire la plaisanterie la plus drôle du monde et se met a glousser. Virgilia pouffe elle aussi, et un toussotement se fait entendre de derrière le siège de Battler. Résolu à ne pas rester longtemps le bouffon des sorcières et des démons, il laisse échapper un soupir dramatique et s'explique.

« Tous les éléments sont pourtant là : une affaire qui semble impossible à résoudre, un coupable apparemment insaisissable, des indices obscurs qui s'accumulent sans sembler avoir de lien, et un détective de génie qui démêle tous les fils de l'histoire depuis une pièce à l'écart du lieu de l'intrigue... Nous sommes au beau milieu d'une histoire de Sir Arthur Conan-Doyle ! »

Beato est prise d'une nouvelle crise de rire hystérique, et Ronove semble s'étouffer discrètement. Virgilia observe Battler à travers ses paupières plissées, un sourire amusé à demi-masqué par sa main délicate.

« Peut-on vraiment dire d'un détective, tout génie soit-il, qu'il résout avec brio les plus grandes énigmes depuis la solitude de sa demeure si, depuis ladite demeure, il peut vivre lui-même l'aventure que constituent ces énigmes ? Il serait certainement tout à fait inapproprié de la part de ce gentleman que de se considérer l'égal d'un détective qui ne nécessite point de vagabonder de par le monde pour le comprendre mieux que personne.

— Effectivement, l'affaire se déroule devant mes yeux, mais... Mais à partir du moment où il s'associe au Dr Watson, Sherlock Holmes aussi se rend directement sur les scènes de crimes ! »

Une lueur inquiétante semble se raviver dans les yeux de Virgilia, et Battler a le sentiment fugace et désagréable d'être arrivé exactement au point où elle voulait le mener. L'hilarité de Beato semble s'être calmée brusquement, et c'est avec un intérêt renouvelé qu'elle se penche vers son adversaire.

« Oh ! Dis-moi, Battler, qui est ton Watson ?

— Pas toi, c'est certain. Toi, Beato... tu es évidemment le Professeur Moriarty ! »

Son ton dramatique et l'index accusateur qu'il pointe sur elle suffisent à déclencher un nouveau fou rire, et Battler sourit à son tour, content de son petit effet. Il adresse un clin d'œil à Virgilia.

« Et toi, Virgilia, qui me donnes parfois des pistes sur cette affaire et son fonctionnement, tu es probablement mon Watson !

— Ho ho ho ! Je suis flattée, mais durant cette partie, je n'ai guère joué le rôle d'un allié. »

Battler fronce les sourcils, agacé que sa première idée ne soit pas la bonne. Le rire de Beato laisse place à un sourire cruel, et elle se penche à nouveau au dessus de la table pour le narguer.

« Allons, Ba~ttle~r, qui est ton Watson ? N'es-tu pas Sherlock Holmes ? Tu ne peux pas prétendre être Sherlock Holmes si tu n'as pas de Watso~n ! »

Une nouvelle fois secouée d'un rire hystérique, Beato manque de s'étouffer sur le morceau de cookie qu'elle était en train d'avaler.

« Ku ku ku ! Voila un spectacle des plus disgracieux.

— Ronove ! s'exclame Battler, comme frappé par une révélation. Virgilia et Ronove le dévisagent avec curiosité.

— À votre service.

— Non, je veux dire, Ronove est mon Watson ! Il est très... distingué, mais il sait se battre, il s'occupe de nous d'une manière différente de celle qu'a le Dr Watson de s'occuper de Sherlock Holmes, mais il prend soin de moi, d'une certaine façon, et, voyons...

— Mais il ne prend aucune part à la résolution de l'énigme. »

L'argument de Virgilia coupe Battler dans son élan. Il tente de trouver une façon de contourner le problème, mais le rire de Beato ne l'aide pas à se concentrer. Levant la tête dans l'intention de lui intimer sèchement de se taire, Battler a la surprise de découvrir le visage de Ronove à quelques centimètres de ses yeux. Il a un mouvement de recul, mais le majordome saisit son visage entre ses mains et le maintient en place. Ronove lance un regard en coin a Virgilia, et Battler aimerait vraiment faire de même, ne serait-ce que pour lui lancer un appel a l'aide, mais l'incongruité de la situation le cloue sur place et l'empêche de faire le moindre mouvement.

« Toutefois, Virgilia, ne possèdé-je pas la qualité essentielle d'un bon Watson ? »

Sentir le souffle de Ronove sur son visage et les vibrations de sa voix lorsqu'il parle est une expérience... inhabituelle, décide Battler.

« Oh, certainement. Oh oh oh ! Certainement ! »

Battler n'a aucune idée de ce dont ils parlent, mais les yeux de Ronove se tournent à nouveau vers lui et il se sent incapable de poser la question sans couiner. Il s'abstient. Ronove approche un peu plus son visage et ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, quand un vacarme terrible ébranle la pièce.

De petits objets percutent la jambe de Battler. _Des éclats de verre_, réalise-t-il. _Quelqu'un vient d'entrer en fracassant la fenêtre !_  
Les quatre occupants de la pièce tournent leur attention vers l'intrus. Battler sent avec soulagement la poigne de Ronove se relâcher, et le rire jusque-là ininterrompu de Beato meurt dans sa gorge.

Au milieu des débris de verre se tient une jeune fille à l'air fier, qui pointe Ronove du doigt.

« Bas les pattes ! _Je_ suis le véritable Watson de grand fr– Battler ! »

La surprise passe rapidement sur les traits de Ronove, pour laisser place à une expression amusée. Il passe un bras leste autour des épaules de Battler, toujours tétanisé.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, viens donc le chercher ! »

... Pendant un instant, tout semble figé. Battler commence à caresser l'espoir fou d'être laissé en dehors du duel qui se prépare.  
Puis Ronove le soulève et le jette sur son épaule, avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, la fille enragée sur ses talons.  
Battler ne peut qu'espérer que son cri peu viril ait été couvert par le fou rire de Beato.


End file.
